Well That Was Unexpected
by angelrider93
Summary: My take on a Hogwarts reunion scene...summary sux but please read and hopefully enjoy :-  DMHG


**Hi everyone.**

**Well i've been reading a few reunion stories lately and it inspired me to have a crack at doing one. So this is my take on a Hogwarts reunion :-)**

**Its not my best, but i found it enjoyable to write and it got the creative juices flowing...i am now working on finishing the next chapter of 'Its All About Blood'**

**I hope you enjoy this in the meantime :-D**

**Disclaimer: i am not JK Rowling, i just borrow her characters and world for a little while.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Well That Was Unexpected.<strong>

The doors to Hogwarts great hall opened suddenly and all eyes turned to see the former Slytherin prince himself enter the room where the tenth reunion of their class was being held. Draco Malfoy, former Head Boy and the bad boy of Hogwarts strutted in the room with all the air of a member of the royal family. Stopping just inside the door he basked in the attention that was sent his way. Smirking at the surprised looks that he was gathering he reveled in the knowledge that everyone was shocked to see him actually turn up to this reunion. Just after graduation, Draco and his parents had left England to avoid all the censure and gossip that surrounded their acquittals for their actions in the war. His parents had returned several years ago, but Draco had remained away from the country of his birth due to reasons that were his own. He had been back for just three years, though had stayed under the radar, no-one knew that the Malfoy heir had returned to England. Tonight was his first public appearance as himself since returning home, before now, if he ever needed to leave Malfoy Manor, he had done so in disguise, not wanting his return to be plastered all over the media. Seeing several of his school friends standing in a group, he made his way over to them. He noticed several former Gryffindors in the group and scowled when he remembered that several of his former housemates had married members of their rival house. Theodore Nott stood with his arms around his blond wife, Lavender Nott looked fetching in a lilac coloured gown that hugged her figure and did little to disguise the swelling of her abdomen that confirmed the addition of another to their brood of four. Blaise Zabini stood with his wife, Ginny, beside him, his arm wrapped around her waist holding her to his side, her slim figure stunning in her silver gown. Draco recalled the announcement of their third child's birth in the 'prophet' just a few short months ago. Ron and Pansy Weasley stood arm in arm talking to Harry and Luna Potter. Both of those couples were the proud parents of three children each, Draco shuddered at the thought of loopy scar headed children and pug nosed red head's though he didn't let his distaste show on his features as he came to a stop beside Blaise.

"Draco mate!" Blaise grinned as he let go of his wife's waist to shake Draco's hand in greeting and give him a manly hug and slap on the back.

"Blaise!" Draco grinned in reply, he hadn't realized until now how much he had missed his closest friend. Turning to Blaise's red haired wife he nodded in greeting.

"Red" he stated.

"Malfoy" Ginny replied with a small smile.

"Draco where have you been? We didn't expect to see you here tonight!" Pansy smiled warmly at her former school crush, she didn't move out of her scowling husband's arms though. "Oh hush Ron!" she scolded when she heard him growl beneath his breath. Draco smirked, those words reminding him of another woman in the past who had said those exact words to the Weasel while they were all in school.

"How long have you been back in England mate?" Theo asked as he greeted Draco in much the same way as Blaise had done.

"About three years or so" Draco replied, smirking at the shock that settled on the faces surrounding him.

"Three years Malfoy? Why hasn't your return been all over the media then?" Harry Potter asked curiously.

"Hello Potter, if you must know its because I stayed under the radar, wearing a disguise when I left home, I didn't want the harpies circling me whenever I ventured away from the Manor" Draco replied.

"Welcome home then Malfoy" Luna Potter smiled in her dream like voice. Draco nodded in her direction but said nothing.

"Humph! Its not like you to shun publicity and attention Malfoy" Ron grumbled, grimacing at the jab he received in the ribs courtesy of his wife's elbow.

"Things change Weasley" Draco replied.

"That's true, who would have thought that we all would have married whom we did!" Lavender stated with a loving smile up at her husband. Theo returned his wife's smile and kissed her lightly as he ran his free hand over her protruding stomach.

"Yes well you could have knocked me over with a feather when I read that Theo had married a Gryffindor. Blaise was not so much of a shock, he had had a thing for Red since third year" Draco responded politely. Blaise glared at Draco for revealing that telling piece of information before a loving look from his wife erased it.

"I would have loved to have seen the look on your face when you discovered that I had married Ron then" Pansy smirked. Draco grimaced, remembering that he had passed out when he had heard the news.

"I'm sure you would have Pans" he replied instead.

"No wife Malfoy?" Harry asked then, having noticed Draco's lack of female companion. Ron snorted.

"Couldn't find a witch that was willing to put up with your snarky demeanor?" he asked in amusement. Draco opened his mouth to retort but was prevented from doing so when the doors to the great hall burst open with a bang.

"DRACO MALFOY!" Hermione Granger bellowed as she stormed into the room.

"Oh shit!" Draco cursed as he jumped behind the amused Blaise and peeked out at the brunette that was advancing towards the group, her eyes sparkling in rage.

"You haven't seen her in ten years and you've already managed to piss Granger off? What did you do Draco?" Theo asked, amusement coloring his tone as he stared at Draco who was still using Blaise as a shield between him and the furious Gryffindor.

"Er.." Draco began, but was cut off by Hermione.

"YOU SELFISH ARROGANT PRAT! I'M GOING TO BLOODY KILL YOUR PALE ASS!" She shouted as she strode purposely towards the blonde. Draco stepped from behind Blaise and faced the furious witch.

"Now Mia love.." he started, ignoring the shocked gasps at the endearment. He was again cut off by the irate woman.

"Don't you Mia love me blondie! How dare you leave me to put your sons to bed alone! You know that they prefer you to tuck them in! I had enough on my plate trying to get Aqua and Aries asleep! It was your job to put Scorp and Taurus in bed before we would leave for this reunion together! But oh no… you had to do it your way! You wanted to come separately so you could create a scene! Well I hope this scene is worth the week you'll be spending on the couch mister! Just count your lucky stars that Lucius and Cissa came back from their dinner early and helped me put the kids to bed or you'd be there for a month! After I hexed your balls off!" Hermione snapped as she glared at the rapidly paling man before her.

"Hermione Malfoy! What would mother say if she heard you speaking about the Malfoy jewels that way!" Draco gaped at his wife.

"Cissa would do nothing! She already has four grandchildren to shower with love and attention! You don't need them any longer!" Hermione retorted. The men all cringed at the threat while the women smirked. Then the rest of her rant computed in Draco's brain and he stared at his wife in shock.

"A week? You're kicking me to the couch for a week? Are you mad woman? I'll go insane after two days!" he groaned.

"You should have thought about that before you left me to deal with your clones!" Hermione growled, unmoved by his words.

"Is that punishment up for negotiation? How about I take bath and bed duty of all four for the next two weeks?" Draco cajoled. Hermione raised her eyebrow at him in disbelief, before her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"No elves Draco! And your parents can't help you either!" Hermione stated knowingly. Draco paled but nodded in acceptance.

"Yes love, I'll do it alone" he agreed.

"Fine!" Hermione nodded as she moved into her husband's willing arms and accepted the kiss he bestowed upon her lips. The moment was broken by the shocked voices of four males.

"YOU MARRIED GRANGER?" Theo and Blaise gaped at Draco.

"YOU MARRIED MALFOY?" Harry and Ron shouted at the same time. Silence reined after those exclamations before a dreamy like voice broke it.

"Well that was unexpected" Luna Potter smiled, voicing the thoughts of every former student and professor who had witnessed the scene between the former Gryffindor Princess and Slytherin Prince.

* * *

><p>Well there it is...short and sweet but hopefully humorous :-D<p>

Please review, no flames necessary i am hard enough on my work as it is lol, this has been on my computer for 6 months because i didn't think it was good enough to post.


End file.
